Mine Alone
by Kurogawa Yuki
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Ryoma está siendo perseguido por sempais, pero luego Akutsu lo salva... JinRyo, lemmon, yaoi, two-shot


Pensé que iba a tardar más en subir esta historia xD pero Ley de Murphy~

**Declaimer:** esta historia no es mía es de Ayingott y los personaje de Prince no Ouiji-sama tampoco!

**Advertencias:** Violencia, Yaoi.

* * *

><p>~Mine Alone~<p>

_'Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda'_ Ero lo único que podía pensar Ryoma en ese momento.

Bajaba la calle corriendo en dirección desconocida, jadeando fuertemente, siendo perseguido por un puñado de senpais que no conocía. Bueno está bien, uno de ellos era Arai, pero los otros cuatro era la primera vez en su vida que los veía. Y tampoco tenía idea de por qué lo perseguían.

Y para empeorar las cosas no tenia ni idea de donde estaba.

Estaba comenzando a perder todas sus fuerzas y cuando finalmente colapsó en el piso no pudo parar de jadear, su vista volviéndose borrosa.

Los pasos de cinco chicos se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron a su lado. Alguien lo forzó a levantarse y lo empujó a la pared detrás suyo.

"Nee, Echizen. Eres realmente lindo, ¿No es así?" El pelinegro dijo.

"¡Te lo dije!" Arai rió por detrás del joven alto que sostenía a Ryoma en su lugar.

"Bueno... Ya que es lindo, ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco con él?".

"Si ¡Hagamos eso!".

"¿No crees que los regulares se enojarán?".

"No te preocupes. No es como si ellos pudieran enterarse de quien lo hizo" Arai trató de calmar al pelirrojo.

"Además, ¿Realmente piensas que él les dirá lo que pasó y quién lo hizo? ¡Será el azmereír de toda la maldita escuela!" el alto dijo.

"Hehehehehehehe". El tipo del pelo teñido rió parándose entre Ryoma y el chico alto. Se inclinó para besar a Ryoma, pero justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los rosados del menor una roca llegó volando hacia él.

La colisión se vió muy dolorosa. Colapsó en el suelo con su cabeza sangrando gravemente.

Ryoma, Arai y el resto miraron en la dirección de donde vino volando la roca. Ahí encontraron un muy, y digo MUY, enojado Akutsu Jin.

"¿Quien de todos ustedes bastardos quiere morir primero?" Jin dijo y observó la escena.

Él vió a Echizen Ryoma, quien estaba sindo empujado contra la pared con cinco, correción, cuatro ñoños que estaban obviamente tratando de violar a Ryoma. Aora estaba furioso. NADIE puede tocar al mocoso, excepto él. Él sabe que no se lo ha dicho a nadie y ellos probablemente no lo saben, pero todos sabrán comenzando hoy.

Sonrió y le pegó a la pared. Hubo un horrible sonido y cuando movió su puño de la pared no tenía ni un rasguño. Por otra parte, la pared, ahora tenía un gran agujero en ella. Todos miraron incrédulos y Arai y su grupo estaban a punto de correr con todo lo que tenían cuando Jin los miró con una expresión maníaca y dijo:

"Muévanse y no quedará nada de ustedes".

Se congelaron y esperaron en completo terror mientras se acercaba y se aseguraba de que no fueran capaces de dejar el hospital por un tiempo.

Todo el tiempo Ryoma estuvo ahí parado y miraba a Jin hacerles moler el polvo mientras reía como maníaco con sangre derramándose por todas partes. También estaba demaciado asustado para moverse.

Cuando Jin terminó se giró para mirar a Ryoma, quien estaba ahora sentado en el suelo, espalda apoyada contra la pared y mirándolo hacia arriba. Se acercó hacia él incándose. Se miraron el uno al otro por un tiempo hasta que Jin se inclinó hacia Ryoma y lo besó.

Cuando Ryoma jadeó en sorpresa Jin usó esa oportunidad para meter su lengua en la cálida boca de Ryoma y explorarla. Ryoma poco a poco cedió y dejó a Jin hacer lo que quisiera. Cuando Jin se alejó, tomó a Ryoma estilo novia y se lo llevó.

"Di-disculpa, ¿Me dejarías ir?" Ryoma preguntó nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba completamente. En el interior estaba tan feliz. Nunca pensó que la persona que le gustaba lo salvaría y lo besaría hoy; no elimina eso, él nunca pensó que haría esas cosas con él.

"Me gustabas desde hace un tiempo, Echizen".

_'¿Huh?'._

"Más bien amarte, pero a quién le importa. De todas formas, te llevaré a mi casa y no me importa si tu no quieres".

_'¿Huh? ¿Acaba de decirme que me ama? ¿Huh? ¡Espera! ¡¿Me llevará a dónde?!' _Ryoma quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. Estaba demaciado sorprendido para hacer cualquier cosa, excepto parpadear.

Ni se dió cuenta cómo fue llevado a la casa de Jin y dejado en el sofá. Jin se puso encima de Ryoma y lo besó otra vez. Ésta vez el beso era más largo y salvaje, pero al mismo tiempo cariñoso. Sus manos fueron por debajo de la polera de Ryoma y pellizcó sus tetillas.

Ryoma gimió en el beso y luego de que Jin se apartara observó un lindo, sonrojante Ryoma y sonrió una verdadera sonrisa.

Ryoma vió eso y por fín dijo lo que quería decir deste hace tanto tiempo:

"Te amo, Akutsu".

Jin sonrió: "Akutsu no, mocoso. Deberías empezar a llamarme por mi nombre".

Ryoma se sonrojó aun más, pero aun así musculló: "Jin".

Jin se inclinó para otro beso, pero antes de hacerlo se inclinó y dijo:

"Ahora eres mío". Luego Jin lo besó otra vez y su mano bajó llegando a los pantalones de Ryoma.

* * *

><p>Aunque no lo crean el cap llega hasta acá :´( pero por suerte es un two-shot (Dos caps) por lo tanto no queda aquí~<p>

Ayingott por desgracia eliminó esta historia de su cuenta pero aun así me dio permiso para subir esta historia, por suerte ya la había descargado antes de que la eliminara ^^u

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


End file.
